


love like dandelions

by vilecrypter (MarshaDecamiro)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/vilecrypter
Summary: His love for Goredolf is like a dandelion. Beautiful, delicate, and despite how short-lived one can be-- Sherlock is positive he would remember these feelings even if he should return to the Throne.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes | Ruler/Goldolf Musik
Kudos: 5





	love like dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> took some short requests, but before i can focus on those... i had to write this. i hope that it's an enjoyable read.

His love for Goredolf is delicate, swaying in the wind like wildflowers. Each one dancing to a tune that only flowers and the breeze are privy to. Much like a dandelion, each piece of the puffball is just one of the many, many feelings in Sherlock's heart, the dandelion that is his heart dances in the breeze. Tightly holding itself together for fear of the worst possible outcomes, but… should he really be so afraid? The breeze is gentle, warm, and inviting. A strong reminder for Sherlock that this is what love feels like. A powerful thing that he keeps locked away tightly behind his many, many masks to protect himself. 

Heart too fragile to handle the loss of those now dear to him after growing so close. In this world that is meant to belong only to him Goredolf's presence is everywhere, wrapping around him bringing him a sense of peace. Like chamomile tea, Goredolf both soothed his heart and would make it skip a beat or two. 

His love for Goredolf is like a dandelion. Beautiful, delicate, and despite how short-lived one can be-- Sherlock is positive he would remember these feelings even if he should return to the Throne. 

So he plucks the dandelion with a smile, Sherlock makes a wish while he watches the wind carry it away. Giving his feeling flight in this space that belongs to only him, with echos of Goredolf's presence seeped into each corner like a cup of tea Sherlock feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. The doubts he holds for himself will still be shackled tightly around his heart, his ankles, and with his words, but... with this maybe just maybe. His actions will speak for him well enough until he has the full courage to voice the love fluttering in his heart like a butterfly Sherlock will put one foot in front of the other. With a treat in one hand and his wit in the other, Sherlock makes his way towards Goredolf's room with a skip in his step that the Ruler doesn't even try to hide. Sherlock simply makes his way to where he craves to be, where he wants to be, and where his heart knows that he belongs. 

Pestering his Dear with a smile on his face while the two of them chat over a snack with possibly a small cup of whisky. 


End file.
